Saber Alter
Summary Saber Alter (セイバー・オルタナティブ, Seibā Orutanatibu, lit. "Saber Alternative") is the Saber-class Servant of Sakura Matou in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night's Heaven's Feel route. She is a changed version of Saber after being consumed and blackened by the mud from the Shadow. Saber's True Name is Arturia Pendragon (アルトリア・ペンドラゴン, Arutoria Pendoragon), better known as Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン, Āsā Pendoragon) and King Arthur (アーサー王, Āsā-Ō). Due to being corrupted by Angra Mainyu, she is vastly different from her normal self. She is also called Black Saber (黒セイバー, Kuro Seibā). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A physical strikes. At least High 7-A with Excalibur Morgan Name: Saber Alter, Black Saber (Arturia Pendragon) Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 24 (albeit she stopped aging since she hit 14) Classification: Corrupted Heroic Spirit, Saber-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic Resistance (which extends to a wide range of magic effects like: Mind Manipulation, Petrification and Spatial Manipulation), Can create temporary magic/wind-based barriers, Air Manipulation, Minor Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Can increase her physical capabilities with bursts of Mana and fire off jets of dark energy from Excalibur, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, Can surge her magical energy and twist it into magical projectiles, dragon's heads, or dark tendrils, Can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously, Able to walk on water Attack Potency: At least Mountain level with physical strikes (Has an A-rank in strength and is far superior to her normal self, can easily fight against Berserker, has been referred to as the physically strongest Servant), At least Small Island level with Excalibur Morgan (Superior to regular Saber's Excalibur) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Slower than before, by can still easily overwhelm Berserker) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Mountain level via power-scaling (Far superior to her old self, durable as Berserker) Stamina: Tireless, on account of her master's power source. Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Mana Bursts, several kilometers with Excalibur Standard Equipment: Magic armor (materialized through Saber’s power), Excalibur Morgan. Intelligence: Saber is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claim to greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits. As Saber Alter, her swordsmanship and technique suffer somewhat, as she loses fine control in exchange for far greater destructive power. She is mostly emotionless and apathetic, following her orders without question, but can be enraged if her opponent isn't going all out against her. Weaknesses: Her armor can be negated by anti-magic attacks. Unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit, so she has a corporeal body and cannot become intangible, Can be enraged if her target isn't going all out against her, Her regeneration is rather slow and it takes ten minutes for her to regenerate from fatal injuries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Excalibur Morgan.png|Excalibur Morgan ExcaliburMorganActivation.gif|Excalibur Morgan's Activation Vortigern.gif|Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King '-Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory' (エクスカリバー・モルガン: 約束された勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā Morugan: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken): The form Excalibur takes after being corrupted by evil. Just as the fairies of the Lake, Vivian and Morgana, can coexist as polar opposites embodying good and evil, Excalibur can also hold a dual existence of good and evil. Due to its nature as a "sword that amplifies", it is blackened when Saber is blackened by Angra Mainyu, reflecting her inner feelings and corrupted nature as "Saber Alter." Becoming the "Black Sword of Ultimate Light", it is no longer sheathed in Invisible Air and takes on a different appearance. Rather than creating an almighty slash at the tip of the sword, Excalibur gathers a large amount of magical energy to cover the sword in a black light with the same shape. It matters not if it is filled with good or stained by evil, as the fact that it is the strongest holy sword does not change. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Saber Alter's rank of B is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if she targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Due to being blackened by the mud from the Shadow, her Riding skills are lost. Personal Skills '-Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Saber Alter's E-Rank Charisma causes her leadership skills increase, but the morale of her troops sharply drops. '-Instinct' (直感, Chokkan): The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Artoria's senses are dulled due to the constant suppression of rage caused by Angra Mainyu's corruption. '-Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu): The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. As Saber Alter, her magical energy will cover her body regardless of her will, but it have the side effect of making her less agile. Saber Alter's Mana Burst takes the form of an enormous amount of magical energy always covering her body like a dense fog. Combined with her black armor, the trail of magical energy increases her defense considerably. It engulfs her more powerful attacks and leaves a black trail behind her strikes. She can also release bursts of black energy in an attack called Burst Air (バースト・エア, Bāsuto Ea) and shape that energy into the shape of a dragon's head to grab, bite, and throw her target in an attack called Tyrant Clap (タイラントクラップ, Tairanto Kurappu) or dark tendrils to strike opponents by surging her magical energy. In addition, she can attack an opponent with the black flames emitted by Excalibur by swinging upward multiple times in an attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King (ヴォーティガーン: 卑王鉄槌, Vōtigān: Hiō Tettsui). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Kings Category:Knights Category:Royalty Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7